


Use Me

by itspillowtime



Category: Bleach
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Begging, F/M, Ichigo and Rukia are dating, Ichigo is horny, Keigo is actually helpful in the story, Porn With Plot (just barely), Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Rukia is horny, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, everyone is horny, just writing the summary made me blush, vaguely canonical but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspillowtime/pseuds/itspillowtime
Summary: Ichigo's brain was in overload as his petite girlfriend ground her hips against his and whispered darkly in his ear, causing all the blood in his head to shoot straight to his groin. "I want to be your little toy, Ichigo...grab me, play with me, fuck me into your bed whenever you want."
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88
Collections: International Ichiruki Hentai Fest





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Ichiruki Hentai Weekend Day 3 Prompt: Playthings

The feeling of cool fingers tracing her skin woke Rukia up.

They trailed along the dip of her waist, then over the side of her hip, where they lingered hesitantly for a moment. She enjoyed the gentle sensation as a pleasant shudder ran through her at his touch, her mind still fuzzy with sleep.

She was about to mumble his name and turn over so she could curl into his strong arms, when she felt him grip her hip a bit harder, his thumb sliding down to lightly caress the swell of her ass.

Her own breathing hitched quietly as the proximity to a more sensitive part of her body made her shiver softly. However, his uncertainty was palpable as his hand remained where it was, and she realized she was disappointed.

That's when she heard it.

A low, unsteady breath coming from behind her, followed by the slow rustle of clothing beneath the sheets. Her eyes were wide open now as she faced away from him, listening quietly as he gripped himself with his free hand. The lewd sound of skin sliding against skin captivated her as she felt him squeeze her cheek again, refusing to let his fingers wander any further. She realized at some point goosebumps had risen on her skin.

She felt wetness pool between her legs as she tried to disguise her own unbalanced breathing in hopes that he wouldn't realize she'd awoken. Trying to breathe as evenly as she could, she waited in anticipation to see what he'd do next.

But he stopped, his hand on himself coming to a halt as his hold on her hip loosened. After a moment, he removed his hand from her completely and she could sense his reluctance as he released her.

He was silent and still for the rest of the night, maintaining a respectful distance as she lay next to him, her underwear uncomfortably wet and heart pounding wildly from what had just happened.

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about it the next day.

In the six months they'd been dating, Ichigo had been an absolutely wonderful boyfriend—considerate and selfless, caring to a fault, and always finding ways to make her smile. He bought her plushies and helped her reach tall objects on the shelf, though just because they were officially together now didn't mean she was immune from the way he used to tease her about her height. She secretly loved how some of the smaller, simpler aspects of their relationship that she cherished hadn't changed a bit.

If she were being honest, however, one thing would come back occasionally to nitpick at the back of her mind: It did feel as though Ichigo had become more careful with her in certain ways. She noticed the way he'd catch himself before hugging her too tightly, or how his grip on her hand as he held it in his was slightly gentler than it used to be as they ran from Hollows together. He'd hesitate to be rough with her and always seemed to be holding something inside himself back when they made love, as if he were afraid that anything further would cause her pain, or worse, violate her trust.

Rukia wasn't blind. She was aware that he was holding himself back for her sake, and it frustrated her. As much as she loved the way their relationship had become closer and more intimate, it bothered her that it felt as if they'd grown more distant and less open with each other in other ways. She didn't want Ichigo to feel as if he couldn't be himself with her, or that he had to prioritize her feelings over his own. And the reason last night had lingered in her mind all morning was because in some ways, it had felt like the closest she'd come to seeing his true desires in the last half year, naked and unsuppressed.

A shiver ran through her, remembering the way he'd touched her. Slowly and gently...but then with a hint of something darker. She'd noticed the way his fingers tightened on her hip, felt his hand slide down so he was almost cupping her ass. She had heard his breathing become less and less steady as he hesitated going further, and something about the sound made her insides clench.

She could tell what he wanted.

Despite her physical appearance and petite stature, Rukia was no delicate toy. She wouldn't consider herself super experienced in bed or anything like that, but sometimes the thought of how Ichigo might react if he knew the things she imagined doing with him embarrassed her.

She'd come up with her fair share of fantasies, becoming more frequent especially ever since she and Ichigo had started sleeping together. If she were being entirely candid, a good number of them involved him having his way with her, taking control and doing as he liked with her body. She couldn't deny that the sight of Ichigo in battle sometimes made her heart beat a little faster...and the idea of completely submitting herself to him, allowing him to dominate her with his incredible strength made her so wet she couldn't stand it.

Despite her disappointment with his gentle treatment of her, she'd been just as hesitant to share some of her less innocent fantasies with him, not wanting to stress him out. She knew how sensitive he was about keeping her safe and protecting her, and nothing would kill him more than to know that he'd been the one to cause her any pain. But something about the hunger she'd sensed in him last night told her that Ichigo's desires weren't all as pure and honorable as they seemed either.

If they both wanted it, it didn't make sense for them to be holding themselves back. But Ichigo probably wasn't aware of how she felt and likely wouldn't make the first move. She'd learned that his bravery on the battlefield didn't necessarily always translate to their relationship when it came time to take things to the next level, and sometimes she needed to take matters into her own hands.

She would tell him, she decided. It embarrassed her to admit how excited the possibility of finally being able to explore some of her more intimate fantasies with him made her, or even just to be able to talk about them as they lay in bed together. It felt as if they'd be taking the next step in their relationship, exploring a new and unfamiliar territory together.

Rukia hid her smile behind her book and tried to look as if she were laughing at something she'd read. Across from her, amber eyes watched her questioningly.

* * *

Rukia moaned against her boyfriend's mouth as he pushed her gently back against the bed. She loved it when he was on top, exploring her body with his large hands and making her crave his touch. He seemed to love it just as much, and she noticed how the bulge in his pants would get bigger whenever she moaned in pleasure, even though he wasn't getting any stimulation himself. It made her so hot knowing that seeing her pleasure turned him on so much.

Ichigo panted lightly as he broke their kiss, bringing a hand up to tease her nipple through her dress with his thumb as he rested his head against her shoulder. The tingling sensation made her shiver and she gave a muffled moan against his neck. He'd always been good with his hands, she'd noticed since their early days of combat training, and she'd been happy but not surprised once they'd started going out to discover that he was just as good with them in bed. Though she'd never admitted it to him, there was also something that made her inexplicably and shamefully wet about seeing his much larger hands on her body, and conjured up images of her pinned beneath him as he took her for himself.

She thrusted her hips upward in an attempt to grind them against his as he sat between her legs. Needing to feel more of him, she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to feel the weight of his body on top of hers. The friction and his touch on her breast were driving her wild, but it wasn't enough...she wanted more.

"Ichigo..." she whimpered as he rolled his hips against her soaked core.

"Yeah?" He groaned huskily in her ear.

"I-Ichigo...I want..."

"What do you want, Rukia," he said in a low voice that made her shiver.

Despite her earlier conviction, she suddenly felt painfully shy in the heat of the moment; she was glad his face was buried in her neck and he couldn't see how pink hers was. Dammit, this was pathetic.

She was Rukia Kuchiki—she had fought Hollows, wars, and much worse; she was not going to get tongue-tied over something as plebeian and unintimidating as sex.

She tried again. "I want...I want you to..."

Ichigo immediately picked up on the fact that she was having difficulty with whatever she was trying to tell him. He paused his movements against her and raised himself up to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before sitting up to give her his full attention. "Rukia, what's up?"

If her face was red before, it was really burning now with him starting at her so intently. "I just...was wondering..." She swallowed.

Ichigo was surprised to see his girlfriend, a master at appearing poised even at times when he knew she wasn't—who'd stared execution in the face while barely batting an eye—so flustered; her cheeks were flushed and she was uncharacteristically avoiding his eyes. It must've been something really serious.

His eyebrows knit together in concern. "Is everything okay?"

She gave a small nod, but he noted how her face turned even redder and she was chewing nervously on her lip. "Yeah...I was just wondering if I could...ask you something?"

A million possible questions flashed through his head. Was she not feeling well? Pregnant? ...Had he done something to upset her and she wanted to call things off...?

He felt his head grow light as his pulse quickened, but he steeled himself to stay calm and did his best to sound reassuring. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

She was silent for a while as he continued to watch her face, unreadable as she kept her eyes averted from his to stare up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she grabbed a pillow from beside her to bring it on top of her head, clutching it tightly against her face.

His arm shot out to remove it instinctively, alarmed. "Ruki—?"

"What do you fantasize about?"

It was silent between them for a couple moments before he spluttered, "W-What I fantasize about...?"

Rukia was keeping the pillow pressed against her face resolutely with only her mouth visible to him. He noticed it was set in a nervous line, and realized she was probably feeling just as embarrassed at asking as he was. Letting out a sigh, he gently pulled the pillow away from her, tossing it aside to take her now-empty hand in his. "Hey."

Her eyes darted to his face, and she was relieved to see he wasn't upset or making fun of her. "Hey."

"Why are you asking?" His tone was gentle as he pulled her up from the bed to sit on his lap.

He was looking at her softly with those warm honey eyes she loved so much, and she found herself looking back at him with a bit more confidence. "I guess I was just thinking that I don't really know what turns you on."

It was his turn to flush slightly now. "Rukia, is that what you're worried about? You know you always turn me o—"

"I mean, I know I've told you about some of my fantasies, and you've been so amazing," she admitted shyly. " But you've never told me any of yours, and I want to know..." He watched in amazement as her tiny pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. "What _really_ turns you on...like the things that get you off..."

"Rukia," he said again, his mouth slightly drier than before. "I, uh...I don't...know..."

"Because I fantasize sometimes," she continued, "about being used..." He was helpless to do anything but stare as she straddled his hips and pressed herself against him, her small hands coming up to grab onto his shoulders. "I think about you wanting me so badly you just..." She let out a little moan in his ear and he shuddered. "Take what you want."

She started to slowly rock her hips back and forth on top of him, torturously teasing pleasure out of his hardening cock as she continued speaking softly into his ear. "I want to be your little sex toy, Ichigo...you can use me to make yourself feel good...grab me, play with me, fuck me into your bed whenever you want..." Ichigo's brain was in overload, as he sat there frozen in shock as his petite girlfriend ground her hips against his and whispered darkly in his ear, causing all the blood in his head to shoot straight to his groin. "I want you to take me... _ruin_ me...force me to keep taking your cock even if I beg you to stop..."

His eyes snapped open at her words then—he hadn't realized he'd closed them—as some rationality returned to his head. He grabbed her arms and removed them from his neck, with no room for argument even when her body protested. "Rukia, I can't do that."

He saw her disappointment as the lust faded from her violet eyes and felt a pang of guilt. "Why not?"

He sighed, holding her arms firmly at her sides, determined to stay in control even though he was still fighting his own arousal. "It's too dangerous."

She gazed at him pleadingly. "I trust you, Ichigo. We've been through so much together—"

"I know you do," he cut her off, "but..." He let out a heavy sigh. "It's just a lot to take in, Rukia...I really don't know if I could trust myself not to hurt you." He removed a hand from her arm to stroke her cheek softly. "You know I could never put you in that kind of a situation."

"I don't care," she said in frustration, though he could still see the desire shining dimly in her eyes. "I know you won't hurt me. I wouldn't ask if I thought you would." Her body slumped against his chest, and for a moment he thought she was about to cry. "Please, Ichigo, we can stop if it doesn't work...just one time, I wish we could try..."

His stomach clenched; he hated seeing her so upset and knowing he was the one who had caused it. But he hated the way his body betrayed him even more, the way his cock had twitched and hardened at her words. "No," he said firmly. "I'm sorry, Rukia." Releasing his hold on her arm, he got up from the bed and walked to the door, trying his best to ignore the guilt in his chest as crestfallen eyes followed him as he left.

* * *

He wasn't sure exactly where he was going. All he knew in that moment was that that he had to leave, to get some space from her so he could calm down and think about things rationally. His feet carried him along the lit empty street away from their apartment, silent except for the buzz of cicadas.

What had gotten into Rukia? As far as he was aware, everything had been going great since they started dating. He felt incredibly lucky to finally be able to be with the girl he'd loved for so long and his best friend, and when she'd told him she felt the same way about him he thought he must've been dreaming. Sure, they still bickered like an old couple and fought over dumb things, but he knew that neither of them were ever seriously upset and it was never very long before they made up.

And the sex...it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Rukia satisfied him in every possible way. She made him see stars whenever he came and turned him on in more ways than he'd ever thought possible.

He'd thought she felt the same way and was just as content as he was with their intimacy, but he never would have expected to hear the confession she shared with him earlier. The things she had asked him to do made his head swim...the idea of her letting him use her however he wanted was more arousing than he wanted to admit. Of course he fantasized about touching her like that, seeing her completely submissive to him as he forced her to come over and over again, until she couldn't take anymore and was gasping for breath.

 _Dammit, Rukia._ She had no idea how hard her begging and little confession had made him, as she'd riled him into hardness with her body and naughty words. But he'd never tried it with anyone, never allowed himself to explore those darker urges he felt when he was with her...and to be honest, he was scared that she might be afraid of him once he did.

That was what bothered him. There was no way she actually wanted him to violate her like that. He knew how selfless she could be when it came to him, sometimes to a fault, and the idea that she was willing to let him take advantage of her for his own pleasure made him feel sick.

He couldn't do that to her. Her trust was precious to him and he couldn't afford to lose it and everything they'd built together since the beginning of their friendship, over a stupid lapse in self-control.

He sighed and turned a corner, trying to calm himself down mentally. As he came around to the other side, he nearly walked into Keigo, who was crouching in front of a vending machine.

"Oh hey, dude! What're you doing here?"

"Hey, Keigo," he said plainly, trying to hide any frustration in his voice. "Just taking a walk. What're you doing?"

Keigo sighed dramatically and stuck his hand into the vending slot to pull out a few drinks. "My sis was thirsty but we were out of _mugicha_ and she wanted a cold one." He stood up and extended his arm to offer one of the bottles to Ichigo. "Want one? You look like you could use a pick-me-up."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

Keigo shrugged but retracted his arm. "All right, if you say so. What's up with you though, seriously?" He gave him an exaggerated once-over. "You look extra grumpy this lovely evening."

"Nothing. Not a big deal," he grunted.

Brown eyebrows wiggled at him obnoxiously. "I bet it's girl problems. Trouble in paradise with Rukia?"

He felt his own eyebrow twitch, and silently cursed that Keigo had definitely noticed as the idiotic grin on his face widened even more. "I said it's no big deal."

"Did you fight or something?"

"None of your business."

"Is she not putting out?"

"What? No, shut the fuck up, dude."

"Did she catch you cheati—"

"Fuck, dude, okay!" he growled. "She just told me something that's bothering her and it's stressing me out."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Telling Keigo _anything_ about his and Rukia's relationship was a terrible idea, yet for some reason he just had. Fuck, was his mind really this bent out of shape right now?

He wanted to slap the stupid triumphant grin that spread across Keigo's face right off, which he'd seen more than enough times in his life to recognize. Keigo had gotten him to admit something personal, and he knew the obnoxious brunette wasn't about to let it go easily. "Oh? What's bothering her?"

"None of your business," he said again.

"Come on Ichigo, you can tell me. You know I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"Fine, maybe I'll just ask her myself—"

"Dude, it's about sex," he snapped. _Fuck. What the fuck am I telling him?_

Keigo's eyes widened, and Ichigo scowled at interest he could see exponentially skyrocketing on his friend's face. "Oh. And?"

"And nothing. If you say a word to anyone I'll kill you."

Keigo made a zipping motion over his mouth. "My lips are sealed."

"Good."

"So what, can you not make her come?"

Ichigo felt his reiatsu spike along with the strong urge to strangle his friend. "Fuck you, I always make her come—"

"Doesn't sound like it," Keigo said innocently, and he felt his eye twitch again. "But thanks for the heads up. Sounds like she needs a guy who can take care of her needs—"

His arm instinctively shot out to grab the shorter man's collar, shoving him back against the vending machine. " _I_ take care of her needs. I make her come so hard she passes out when I'm done with her, and she loves it so much she still wants me to fuck her even harder."

Keigo's eyebrows shot up so high they almost disappeared into his hair. "Wait. That's what's bothering her?"

His eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You dumbass," Keigo sighed, "you're so fucking lucky."

Ichigo released his grip and stepped back, continuing to glare at the brunette as he caught his breath. "What are you talking about?"

Keigo fixed his shirt, adjusting the collar where Ichigo had pinned him. "She wants it rougher?"

He scowled. "Not exactly." He briefly considered quitting while he was ahead, but at this point Keigo already knew too much anyway, and either way it was pointless. "She told me that she fantasizes about me...using her."

Keigo was silent for a moment, before his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Aww, fuck you, man!"

"What?" He glowered.

"She wants you to use her?" Keigo was shaking his head dramatically. "I can't fucking believe it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Ichigo," his friend said, as if he were explaining something very simple to a baby, "let me guess. You're always focusing on her pleasure and making _her_ feel good, right?"

He scowled. "Well yeah. Why?"

"Fuck. You're so lucky," Keigo muttered again before continuing. "Because, dumbass, she just told you that it gets her off when you use her for _your_ pleasure."

He frowned. "Why would that get her off?"

"Dude, isn't it hot when a girl's on top and just using your dick to get herself off?"

Ichigo winced at his crude language, but pictured Rukia riding him with her eyes shut tightly as she tried desperately to come. "Yeah, I guess?"

"So it's the same thing, right?"

Ichigo couldn't believe he was thinking this, but Keigo was actually making some sense. "So you're saying...she just wants me to focus on my own pleasure and ignore hers?"

Keigo wore a big grin. "Yep. Aw man, I'm so jealous."

He thought about that for a minute. If what Keigo was saying was true, that _was_ pretty hot—did seeing him use her to get himself off make her wet? For a moment, he felt a spark of that dark desire he'd always suppressed come back to the surface and his heartbeat quickened. "Huh. Whatever, dude," he said before taking a step back and turning around to head back.

"So can I still ask Rukia?" Keigo called out from behind him.

Ichigo didn't turn around but simply raised his middle finger in the air behind him as he walked away.

* * *

The room was dark with the lights off when he got back to the apartment. Despite the fan running quietly in the corner, the air inside was still warm and sultry from the summer heat. He could hear Rukia's steady breathing as he approached the bed where she was curled up underneath a thin sheet.

He approached the side she was on and observed his girlfriend lying with her back to him. His eyes followed the outline of her body hidden under the covers, lingering over the delicate swell of her hip as she lay on her side. Rukia might be petite, but she had _curves_ —curves that made men stare and notice whenever they went out. The thought of other guys looking at her made his gaze darken. She was always wearing those little flimsy sundresses, without a damn care if the wind blew her skirt up for the world to see; maybe she was doing it on purpose.

Something inside him snapped darkly.

So she wanted him to use her, did she? Did the idea of him touching and fucking her however he wanted get her off?

Fine, she asked for it. He wasn't going to hold back. As long as she didn't come crying to him afterward saying he didn't warn her.

He brought his hand to her shoulder to grasp the edge of the bedsheet. Careful not to wake her, he peeled the thin sheet off her body and felt himself stiffen with desire as he gazed at her exposed body.

She'd taken off her dress and bra but was still in her panties, obviously trying to escape the uncomfortable heat. There were small beads of sweat dotting her smooth forehead, her stray bang pushed up against the pillow as she slept. He could feel the heat rolling off her skin as his hand still gripped the sheet tightly over her thigh.

Fuck, she was so sexy. And she was _his_.

His cock twitched eagerly at the sight of her sleeping form, so unassuming and completely at his mercy. Slowly, he reached out to grab her hip, enjoying the feel of her soft skin as he gripped and kneaded the curve of her ass. Rukia shifted slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Hungry to feel more of her, his other hand moved over her arm to grope at her cute little breast, groaning as he squeezed it in his palm. It felt so wrong to touch her like this while she was unconscious, and he couldn't deny the dark thrill that ran through him at having his way with her in her sleep.

In a way, it felt like he was punishing her for being a bad girl with such dirty fantasies; he was going to make sure she understood what she had asked for and play with her like she wanted, until she was needy and desperate and begging him to stop. Maybe he would or maybe he wouldn't, but there was nothing she could do about it.

He knelt down beside the bed so his face was level with her round supple ass. She was wearing a little pair of panties that always drove him wild: white low-cut lace that made her look deceptively innocent. He could smell the sweet scent of her sex as he hovered over her and it made his mouth water.

Without thinking, he pressed his nose tightly against her pussy and inhaled. Fuck, he felt lightheaded just from her scent and he hadn't even tasted her yet.

He reached forward to peel the warm lace away from her body before leaning in to drag his tongue slowly over her exposed pussy.

 _Shit_. She tasted so good; he wanted to eat and lick and suck her forever until she was screaming and boneless against his mouth. His free hand went to the zipper of his pants, quickly shoving them down with his boxers to grip his swollen cock. He groaned against her pussy as he began to slide his fist back and forth over the stiff organ, parting her puffy lips with his tongue as he shoved it deep inside her wet heat.

She let out a little gasp in her sleep, and the sound made his cock twitch in his hand. Such a fucking tease and she didn't even know it...he continued fucking her as deep as he could with his tongue as he continued to pump himself frantically.

He was already hard beyond belief and he wasn't even close to being finished with her.

Sliding his tongue out of her little pussy now soaked and messy from his saliva, he stood back up over her to strip off his clothes before placing a hand on her shoulder, rolling her toward him so she was sprawled on her back.

He gazed darkly at her exposed breasts now visible to his hungry eyes, and licked his lips in anticipation; she seemed to have enjoyed getting fucked with his thick tongue in her sleep, and her cute little nipples were already perky and hard despite the warmth of the room. Climbing on top of her petite body, he brought a hand up her stomach to grab her breast, squeezing it hard as he rolled a stiff nipple between two of his fingers.

His conscience was barely a whisper now as he groped her eagerly. He couldn't be bothered to care anymore if she woke up.

He brought his head down to suck harshly on a taut nipple, lowering himself against her body so his cock was pressed firmly between her legs. Rukia's body tensed beneath him as she roused from her sleep, violet eyes still hazy and unfocused as she looked down at him.

"Ichi...go...?"

His mouth left her breast as he rose to press her body hard into the bed with his, trapping her underneath him as he slid his cock back and forth lewdly between her thighs. "Shut up, Rukia."

A shiver ran down her spine at the tone of his voice, so different than usual; his expression was unreadable as she gazed at him above her.

"I'm s-sorry, Ichigo—I didn't mean to make you upset earlier—"

"I said _shut up_." Her eyes widened as he closed his large hand over her mouth to muffle her. "Toys don't talk."

He continued to hump her forcefully, sliding his thumb into her mouth for her to suck. He groaned as he felt her little tongue wrap wetly around his digit. "Fuck, Rukia. I want you to suck me off with those pretty little lips."

He got on his knees and pulled her up with him so she was kneeling in front of him. For a moment, he enjoyed the panicked look on her pretty face as his cock tapped against her wet lips insistently, before pushing his hips forward and shoving the thick head of his cock into her mouth.

Rukia nearly gagged as he forced his way into her small throat. She tried to look up at him as he started to thrust, but he only grabbed the back of her head to push her deeper onto his cock. "I said suck."

Helpless, she placed her hands on his legs and started to bob her head up and down on his thick length as he groaned in approval, still keeping a hand tightly fisted in her silky hair. "Fuck, just like that."

Rukia felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and juices start to leak out of her pussy as she continued to suck on him fervently. Her previous concern was quickly turning to horniness as Ichigo forced himself deeper in her mouth. She could feel herself starting to drool on his cock but neither of them cared.

"Play with yourself," he ordered, his voice thick with pleasure but still commanding, and she obediently brought a hand down between her legs to touch herself over her soaked panties.

The sight of her on her knees for him with her lips wrapped around his cock, desperately trying to swallow him while she played with herself was too much, and he let out a loud moan. He could hear how wet she was as her little fingers rubbed frantically at her pussy. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, he pushed her back up along the bed until she was sitting up with her head propped against the headboard, before shoving it back between her reddened lips. "Keep touching yourself, baby."

She could barely keep up with his brutal pace as he began to fuck her face in earnest. She clutched at his leg helplessly, allowing him to saw in and out of her mouth carelessly as her other hand continued to rub her swollen clit. Suddenly, she felt her panties being pulled to the side as two large fingers plunged painfully into her pussy, causing her to tense and moan loudly around his cock.

"Fuck, Rukia," he said hoarsely, as his fingers began to pound into her pussy harder. "You're dripping for me." She almost cried out at how rough he was being but he shoved his cock back down her throat before she had a chance. "Such a good little fuck toy, taking my cock and fingers at the same time."

Rukia let out a helpless whimper before her pussy clenched once, twice around the intruding fingers as she came, slumping bonelessly against the headboard as he slowed his pace. He slid his cock out of her mouth as she came down from her orgasm, allowing her to catch her breath as she panted with the welcome air.

"You already came? That won't do," he said disapprovingly. He slid his fingers out of her sensitive pussy and she jerked. "After all," he said, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, "I still haven't fucked your little pussy."

She panted desperately. "I—Ichigo, wait, I'm still—mmf—" She didn't finish her sentence as he shoved two of his soaked fingers into her mouth for her to suck.

"Rukia," he said huskily, "remember you wanted this."

Pulling away to flip her onto her stomach, he pressed a hand against her back so she was pinned beneath him on the bed, using his other hand to peel her ruined panties away from her hips. Gripping his cock still slick with her saliva, he rubbed it firmly against her swollen pink lips, teasing her plump little clit. "You wanted me to use you, Rukia?" She could only moan in reply as the delicious painful friction made it hard to think. "Is this what you wanted?"

He brought a hand down roughly on her ass, leaving a pleasing red mark as his cock continued to rub harshly against her clit, making her cry out into the pillow from the stinging pleasure. He grabbed and tossed it away from her so her head was turned to the side and she couldn't hide her face from him. "Answer me."

"I...Ichi, p-please, I—I need...I want more—"

He chuckled at her incoherence. "Good girl." He leaned down so his mouth was directly next to her ear. "Then I'm going to fuck you into this bed so hard your little pussy breaks for me."

Without further warning he pushed his hips forward, sinking his thick cock deep into her small body. Her entire body tensed at the intrusion and her eyes teared up at the extremely tight fit as his girth stretched her.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight, baby," he groaned. "Don't worry, I'll loosen you up."

Rukia bit back a scream as he started to move inside her, pulling out slowly almost all the way only to slam back into her repeatedly. His mouth was pressed against her neck, licking and sucking at her flushed skin at the same time as he fucked her.

He seemed to be growing even larger inside her with each thrust and she felt her pussy gush with a fresh wave of juices at the thought of how hard he was for her.

"You feel _so_ good, Rukia," he panted against her ear. "You're squeezing me so tight. You must really like getting used like this, huh?" He slammed into her hard, causing her to gasp out in pleasure. "Don't worry, baby, I can do this _all_ night."

He began to pummel into her rapidly, his enormous cock pounding into her abused pussy at a bruising speed. At the same time he brought a hand under her body to grab her breast, kneading and squeezing it harshly. "This naughty little body is mine, do you understand?"

She winced in pained pleasure at the brutal pace, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a moan. "Y-Yes."

"Louder."

"Yes!" she cried out, overwhelmed by how helpless she felt against the assault of his hands and cock as she was trapped beneath him.

It felt like he was overwhelming all of her senses, forcing her so she was helpless to do nothing but feel _him_ as he dominated every part of her body. Whenever it became too much, she'd make a halfhearted attempt to pull away from his grip on her, only to have him pull her back against him to slam his cock all the way inside her small body. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she nearly passed out from the punishing ecstasy he was giving her.

"That's hot, Rukia. Keep struggling like that," he laughed against her neck, enjoying the way she clenched tightly around him at his words. "You fucking love this, don't you? Letting me do whatever I want to you." His hand left her breast to force itself between her legs, rubbing viciously at her swollen clit.

Rukia's eyes pricked, her back arched and her head was thrown back against his shoulder as she came for the second time, her pussy squeezing his cock so tightly he almost had difficulty pulling it out. He continued to pound into her relentlessly as he fucked her through her orgasm.

She was just barely starting to come down from her high as his hips finally slowed, when she felt his hand slowly start to tease her soaked pussy between her legs again, rubbing lazy circles on her oversensitive clit. Her body jerked against him. "P-Please, Ichigo—I can't come anymore—"

He pulled her face toward his harshly to look him in the eyes. "Yes, you can."

Rukia hardly had time to think before he rolled her over onto her back, pulling her panties all the way off her legs to settle himself between them before slamming back into her, ruthless fingers never missing a beat as he continued to abuse her clit. Her pussy was still pulsing tightly around his cock from her previous orgasm, and tears stung her eyes at the overstimulation.

"Hold yourself open for me," he ordered, trying not to come from the way her pussy continued to twitch around him as he pounded into her. "Higher," he snarled as she brought her small hands up weakly to spread her thighs for him.

She did as he said and he immediately starting fucking her into the bed even harder, forcing her small body to curl inward beneath him. Her ass was no longer touching the bed as her legs were hooked over his strong forearms, his thighs smacking into her with each thrust. He leaned down and kissed her bruisingly hard, capturing her soft wet lips in his rough ones as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against her smaller one until her cheeks were tinged red from lack of oxygen. When they finally broke apart, he shuddered to see her gazing up at him intently in unquestioning adoration, her face flushed and large eyes dreamy as they flickered in and out of unfocused pleasure.

"Rukia," he panted. "I'm gonna come inside you."

"P-Please," she whined cutely, "I need it so bad—"

He moaned and starting moving his hips even faster. "Are you gonna be a good girl for me and take it all?"

"Yes—yes, please—Ichigo—" The pitch of her voice was getting higher and higher.

"Don't close your eyes," he ordered. "I wanna watch your pretty face when you come on my cock."

"I _won't_ —please don't stop, _please_ —"

"Oh fuck, baby," he choked out, rubbing her clit frantically as he gazed into her starry eyes, "I'm gonna come in your little pussy—take it all, take it— _ohh_... _fuuuuck_!"

Rukia's hot pussy strangled his cock tighter than it ever had as she came around him again, shooting her head up to kiss him again as she cried out his name against his mouth. The feeling was overwhelming on his senses and Ichigo exploded inside her with a loud moan, cum coarsing thickly through his cock into her tight wet heat, as his own body spiraled into an orgasm so intense he swore he'd never stop coming. For a moment, he thought he was going to pass out from the extreme pleasure and sensation of her mouth on his alone.

After a while, their bodies moved together in perfect unison as they slowed down, lips moving softly against each other as Ichigo wrapped his arm beneath her waist to pull her closer to him, his other hand taking hers in his to entwine their fingers together.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly after a moment, placing gentle kisses against her mouth.

"Mhm," she nodded against him, her small body warm beneath his and lips curved in a smile as she kissed him back sweetly. "I loved it."

"I'm sorry I got upset earlier," he said, pulling away to look at her happily glowing face. "I'm really glad you opened up to me."

She brought a hand up to the side of his face, stroking his cheek softly. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you so much," he told her, his eyes a soft gold. His throat suddenly felt thick with emotion as he gazed down tenderly at her—the most important person to him, the only woman in his life—his _everything_.

She smiled as she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck, pulling him down to whisper softly in his ear. "When can we do it again?"

He smiled back at her as he leaned down to capture her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to everyone at the Seireitei who joined me to sprint all weekend *sob* you are all amazing ❤️ as always, feel free to find me on Twitter @itspillowtime where I post updates and ichiruki doodles!
> 
> For my IR fam, I'd also like to share that there's a lovely discord server where you can share your headcanons, fics, art, and ~~be salty~~ talk about our favorite pair! Let me know if you'd like a link to join us. Though hopefully this won't apply to anyone reading this story, please note that this is a strictly 18+ server with no underaged users allowed, though you're still welcome to join without access to the NSFW channels if you'd like.
> 
> Love, pillow


End file.
